


Zero to Sixty in Three Point Five (with the 63 Special)

by a_q



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Genderswap, Kissing, Mind Games, Morning After, Remix, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_q/pseuds/a_q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inebriation for beginners. On the rocks, with a twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zero to Sixty in Three Point Five (with the 63 Special)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cm (mumblemutter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Zero to Sixty in Three Point Five](https://archiveofourown.org/works/229920) by [cm (mumblemutter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/pseuds/cm). 



”You underestimate humanity, Kiki. They might not fear us as much as you believe,” Lottie said, loud enough for several men at the bar to turn around and stare at them openly. It wasn't new, they had stared at them all evening. There weren't many women in this bar, and none were like Lottie. But now there was a new edge in their curiosity and Erika didn't like it. 

”Don't call me that,” Erika said and nodded at the bar. “And try to keep it down?”

She could handle a bar brawl, but not if she had to protect drunken Lottie and fight at the same time. Lottie turned, blinked unsteadily, trying to see what she meant. From the bar it must've looked like she fluttered her eyelashes at them, and the men perked up like a pack of dogs panting for a liver treat. Erika grimaced, clutching her beer. The first one to make a move she didn't like would get the bottle smashed in his face. 

“None of them will even remember us tomorrow morning,” Lottie said and waved at them like a queen dispensing with servants. 

“Are you making sure of that, then?” 

“Me? No! Alcohol. It causes. It tends to.” She quieted down, searching for a word, her lips turning down in an unhappy little pout. All this drinking and her lipstick was still perfect, brash glossy red with immaculate cupid's arch. She frowned. “I forget.” 

“But we have nothing to worry about, regardless,” Erika said, keeping an eye on the big, loud guy at the end of the bar. Always take out the leader first, the number one rule in bar brawls. “Because these humans have nothing against us, do they?”

“I'm not stupid, of course it'll take time,” Lottie said. She tried to glare at her, but ended up looking like a wounded, and slightly unfocused, kitten. “But, you have to give it the time, you know? Can't push.”

“Of course,” she said, bored with this discussion. Lottie was drunk and she wasn't drunk enough. The table was full of unfinished drinks, everything from cocktails to beer. They hadn't paid for a single drink. The waitress came around again, sliding a Manhattan in front of Lottie. 

“From the gentleman at the bar,” she said, and picked few of the empty glasses before continuing her way. Lottie raised the glass at the man and he waved back. 

“Don't invite him here,” Erika said and Lottie nodded, like it was a done deal. The man turned away.

It had been Lottie's idea to come back to this bar, because she thought that the mutant who had told them to go fuck themselves could've had a change of heart. Personally, Erika believed that 'go fuck yourself' was a definitive 'no' in any and all languages. And yet Lottie managed to down five drinks before it occurred to her that Lottie had to know if, one, the woman was open for more discussion and two, if she was in fact still in here. Which she wasn't.

So it was just her and Lottie, getting wasted for no reason other than it was a day that ended in Y. Or more precisely, Lottie getting wasted, while she worked through her first beer, because apparently Lottie didn't know how to turn down free drinks and someone had to take care of her. It was certainly not going to be Lottie herself, not in this state anyway. 

“I can too protect myself, and you too,” Lottie spluttered indignantly. “Wait and see.”

Erika had had enough. “Come on, time to go.” She pulled her leather jacket on, threw some money on the table to tip the waitress, and reached to lift Lottie up to her feet. “Take your purse. And coat, coat too. Put your hand through here. Here we go.”

Erika wrestled Lottie into her trench coat, made sure her purse was firmly under her arm and grabbed her wrist when she tried to reach for the half-empty glass to finish it off. “No, thank you, that's enough.”

“But I want the cherry,” Lottie complained as she followed her out, wobbling on her high heels. Erika didn't wear those, too impractical if you had to run, but she kept the pace slow for Lottie's sake, holding her up. 

For a slim girl she was surprisingly solid, her body pressed against her side. Lottie had her arm around her waist, under the coat, warm and mildly distracting. She smelled like lily of the valley, her wild curls sticking to her shoulder. Erika tried to stay focused. The walk in the motel wasn't long but it was late, dark and she didn't know this town. She listened for anything suspicious, keeping eye on the side streets to see if someone had followed them from the bar. She should've taken a knife with her, it bothered her to be unarmed. 

But more than that, it bothered her how easy it was to hold Lottie close like this, how often she allowed her to smile winningly and tell her another one of her brilliant ideas, the earnest, disarming way she could get her to do anything. With her, for her, it didn't even matter anymore. 

It was the earnestness that got to her, really. Erika hadn't been around many earnest people, and the ones she had known, she left soon enough. There was an endgame, she told herself firmly, and it wasn't played in Lottie's bed. 

They reached the motel room and Erika cracked the lock with a snap, not bothering with the key. She plunked Lottie in the first bed, her purse dropping to the floor. The fresh air must've helped, since Lottie smiled up at her, suddenly remarkably less drunk than five minutes ago. 

“I have too many clothes on,” she noted with off-key flirty smile, and Erika had to laugh. That was so like Lottie, the honest truth mixed with the crappy pick-up line. She chucked her leather coat off, tossing it on the other bed. Lottie struggled to get out of her coat, her arms tangled in the sleeves while she tried to kick her shoes off with the studied intensity of a small child.

“Oh for god's sake,” Erika sighed and rested her knee on the side of the bed, lifting her foot on her lap. She hasn't helped a woman to undress since, well. Never.

“Thank you,” Lottie said quietly as Erika unbuckled the strap on her shoe, pulling it off and dropping it on the floor. Her stockings were light as air, smooth under her palm. They came in small boxes with gold lettering, Lottie had stack of them in her suitcase. Erika lifted the other leg, taking the shoe off, circling her fingers briefly around her ankle. She had slender ankles, and she could close her hand around it easily. 

Lottie watched her and when the shoes were off, she sat up and grabbed her hand, pulling her down until she was on top of her, tangled together in an ungainly heap on the narrow motel bed. Lottie kept smirking, like this was the best game she had thought so far, her hands moving around her back and waist, legs wrapped around her hips, holding her in place. 

“Alright, that's enough. You are drunk and I'm not...” She started to pull away from her hold and realized that she couldn't move, her muscles ignoring her commands. “Lottie!” 

She knew Lottie didn't mean it like that, but the situation sparked something unpleasant and she felt the panic rising, too much of this and never again, she had sworn to herself not to let this happen. Lottie's fingers rest on her brow and her mind calmed down, the surge of fear gone. _I'm sorry._ And just like that, Erika could move again and she pulled away, sitting up. _I just wanted you to stay. Please, stay._

“I'm here,” Erika said, ignoring the underlying subject. “I'm not going anywhere.” 

Even drunk, Lottie exerted her power seemingly without effort. It made her wonder if the fingers to the temple were more for show than anything else, to keep secret that she was connected to her powers all the time, the same way Erika was to hers. Or, even more disturbing possibility, that she unconsciously influenced minds around her because she couldn't help herself. 

“You think too much,” Lottie muttered reproachfully, sliding her legs higher along her sides, locking them around her waist. She was stronger than Erika had thought, lean muscle under all the soft curves. In this light, her eyes were incredibly blue. Her skirt had bunched up around her waist, the sliver of her bare skin visible over her stockings, the powdery pink of her panties. 

“Kiss me. Kiki. Please,” she said suddenly.

Maybe she should've said no, get up and leave, but she couldn't help herself. She had thought about kissing her for days, when she spoke, when she laughed, the excruciating display when she applied her red lipstick, held the soft, white tissue between her lips and pressed down, the odd small movement of it. 

There was only so much a woman could stand.

Erika pressed her lips against hers, tasting the alcohol and the lipstick first, then underneath the pure taste of her. Lottie's arms were around her neck, her body arching up to meet hers. She kissed her deeper, tasting more of her until she felt lightheaded. Erika was unsure if it was Lottie or herself doing this, but she didn't care. _It's you._ Lottie sounded offended that she even considered anything else. _I would never do such a thi-_ Erika slid her knee further up, pressing against her silk clad pussy. She was unprepared for the shockwave of pleasure that Lottie bounced back at her, the heat rushing through her body and leaving her gasping for air. 

“Like it? It's a trick I learnt,” Lottie said, far too smug for her own good. “I'm amplifying the signals from the limbic system, specifically the - “

“You feel, I feel, I get it. If I did,” Erika said and shifted her knee so she had room to slide her fingers against the slippery silk and rub a slow circle. “...This, then...”

Lottie sighed, a little open-mouthed moan, and moved her hips, shimmying into her hand, but that was nothing compared to the reaction it had on Erika. The pleasure was familiar and completely strange at the same time, in and out of herself, and when she could see straight again, she whispered to her: “Not fair. You are in my head. You're lowering my defenses.” 

“Oh,” Lottie said, feigning innocence. “Do you want me to stop?”

They should stop, Erika knew that, but if this was the only time she allowed herself to do this, she had to kiss her again, open-mouthed hot wet was this what kissing was supposed to be or was it just Lottie, oh god, Lottie, with her sharp nails digging to her shoulder, her soft, red lips and her hackneyed sense of wrong and right and her stupid idealism and the way she looked at Erika as if - 

“You're beautiful,” she said earnestly, the words falling from her lips to hers. “If only you could see yourself the way I see you.”

Erika knew what she was going to do before her expression slipped into deep focus and the fear was there again, clawing inside her skull like a rat in a bucket. 

“Don't, Lottie no,” she whispered but the images flew through her mind, her hands, her eyes, the way she stood, talked, she saw herself glowing inside the halo of Lottie's emotions and it was all too much to take. _Stop it!_ The images vanished, like they had never been there. Erika pressed her face against the pillow, her cheek touching hers. She wanted to heave until she was empty again, curl in on herself on the cold floor, not feel her warmth anymore. 

“I'm sorry,” Lottie said, second time tonight.

“Are you like this with everyone you take to bed?”

“Only you.” 

She said it with such stark honesty that Erika was rendered unsteady, trembling with unease and anticipation, the emotions rolled up in one messy knot, one only Lottie could untangle.

“Could we return to all that sexy talk about the limbic system,” Erika asked, only it came out more like a plea. “I enjoyed that.” She didn't let Lottie answer, just kissed her, quick, because one more apology and that was it, done deal, she couldn't take it anymore. She had to kiss her, drink her in while she still had the chance. Erika pressed the heel of her palm against the dampness of Lottie's panties, grinding down unrelenting, punishment or a reward for them both. She could feel every minute movement of Lottie's body, spine snapped straight and toes literally curling. Lottie gasped and mumbled something, but she ignored it, searching for the right pressure, the right twist _-Kiki don't, I don't have enough clean-_ but it was too late for that, Lottie came, moaning in her ear and all the synapses in Erika's head just snapped, sugar bright, and maybe she came too, she couldn't tell, all she could do was to hold on as Lottie finished against her fingers. 

Her fingers, no one else.

Afterwards, when Lottie slept, Erika propped her head up and brushed her hair away from her eyes, then spread her coat around her shoulders. She slept soundly, unburdened by worry. Erika fetched a trash can and set it on the floor, next to her head if she would get sick.

She went to the shower and stood under the warm water, letting it pour over her, wash away everything. She wrapped the bathrobe around her, going back to the room. She sat down on the other narrow bed, leaning her back against the headboard. She didn't sleep much in the best of times, so she was content to watch Lottie sleep, her hair spread across the pillow, her smooth, sleep-warm cheek. But she must've dozed off, because when she opened her eyes again, it was morning and Lottie stared at her in turn.

“You let me sleep with my make-up on,” she said, faint and accusing. 

“I did,” Erika said. “Last night...That was a mistake.”

Lottie rolled over, staring at the ceiling. “Yes, you certainly seem to have strong feelings about that.”

_Stay out of my head._

“Of course.” Her tone was neutral, but there was a faint wave of pleasure that drifted to Erika's way. 

_Smug wench._

Lottie laughed. “Anything for you, Kiki.”


End file.
